


tides

by pepperedfox



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pepperedfox/pseuds/pepperedfox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano had been their rain, a soft drizzle that soothed their parched hearts. But to each other they were a storm, a brilliant torrent that soaked their very cores. Shameless KidoKano smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	tides

**Author's Note:**

> i collaborated with my friend, tumblr user folklores, on this!! there was a need for kidokano smut so here you go fandom.

The day Kano began seeing as more than his sister was a foggy spring morning.

It’d been a cool day, the haze of summer still far from the coast. A trip to the beach was their reward for achieving high grades. Kido, out of them, had performed spectacularly and Ayano took her on a shopping trip the day before.

Yet when they piled into the car, dressed in swimsuits and trunks, Kido clambered in with her usual hoodie. When Kano pinched her arm and asked her how she’d swim with that, she jabbed him in the side. He was made to sit in the backseat.

Before he lived with the Tateyamas, the beach was a mysterious place for Kano. For a boy boxed in by dark rooms and grimy apartments, something so pristine and large was hard to imagine. His first trip almost killed all feelings in his toes. He stood for so long in the surf that he felt his skin prune, sinking deeper and deeper into the sand until his feet became one with it, rooted in and connected to this wide, free space. He wanted to explore it all, devouring every salty inch like a starving dog.

They let him wander off, as long as he came back before noon. And it was on this journey that he found the cave.

Illuminated by the weak sunlight, Kido stood ankle-deep in the tidal pools of the cave’s floor. Her hoodie was laid out on a nearby rock, her hair pulled back by a hand. From where he stood, he could barely make out the darkened patches of burned skin dotting her body. He’d never seen her with anything less than a school uniform.

She wore a frilly two-piece, no doubt something that Ayano helped her pick. He watched as she bit her lip, indecisive.

Kano realized he was ducking at the cave’s entrance, as if trying to hide.

_It’s just Kido._

Even so, he squatted there, holding his breath. Kido let her hair fall, caressing her arms to try warding off the cold.

_I could scare her right now. I bet she’d shriek and fall into the water._

Kano stood up, turned around and broke into a sprint. He ran and ran and ran until the freezing coastal wind whipped the warmth from his face and his cheeks became numb. He stumbled into the water, fell in, and splashed Seto when he timidly stood at the edge to see if Kano was fine. When Kido came back, slouching in her hoodie, Kano laughed at her. She punched him again, on the nose this time.

That night, he dreamed about speckled skins and green hair.

—-

He forgot about the cave until he caught her again. She slammed him against the wall when their eyes met, embarrassment flooding her cheeks. When she opened her mouth to shout at him, he leaned in, cutting off her breath by mixing it with his.

Spring had melted into a scorching summer. The cicadas droned in waves, washing over them with their shrill cries. The dark patches of her skin were beaded with sweat that he sucked at, mouth against her shoulder. Their clothes dotted the floor, a trail leading from the door to the bed she pushed him down on. Her hand against his chest burned.

Words are useless. Clumsy. They can’t express the roiling, sick, suffocating feeling in him that builds up and up until he feels as though he’ll suffocate from want.

They’ve spent a lifetime toeing the shoreline of the ocean, afraid to fall in, but once they took their first gulp of seawater they couldn’t stop. How they clutch at each other and breathe each other in so desperately must be unhealthy, but there’s not enough—there’s never enough after an entire lifetime of drought. Ayano had been their rain, a soft drizzle that soothed their parched hearts. But to each other they were a storm, a brilliant torrent that soaked them to their very core.

Shoulders barely touching, they listened to the whistling rise and fall of each others’ breaths until they mingled into one swell.

Once exposed, no cave or shade to cover her, Kido didn’t want him to avert his eyes. Sealing his mouth until their lungs burned, sucking down air before diving back into the endless expanse. Every expression looked new and the deeper they went, the more they saw, the more they explored and pushed down into the depths they hid. But it couldn’t be enough and Kido flipped onto her back, spreading her legs as Kano followed, entranced by the open ocean she gave to him.

That bright light in her eyes guided him and he took a breath before bending his head down to drink himself drunk on her, on the scent of her skin and sweat, the sweetness on his tongue. If it was as dangerous as saltwater, he couldn’t care less, because her sounds grew louder with every motion. The fingers tangled in his hair clung to keep herself from drowning; or, maybe, to drown them together.

He heard his name mingled in a gasp, her thighs closing around his head. It was fine; he wanted to stay, too, if she kept making those sounds, even as his fingers slipped along her legs, unable to hold on. She tugged his head up from below, back up for air and pressed a shaky kiss to his wet mouth.

Tugging and pulling, she had always been an ocean that way. Just like that day he stood in the waves forever, the way Kido crashed into him, knocking him down all the time, taking away his breath, with every new tide. It wasn’t the same as the dark, cramped spaces before. The sea stretched out with possibilities and Kido gave him more everyday. Only he saw these parts of her and only he would.

When she pushed him back down and dragged her fingers down his chest, straddling him with that heat pressing down on him, he knew he was the only one who would ever see her hair falling over her breasts this way, the only one who would know how she smiled before every kiss even as she struggled to breathe, and enduring any change in her moods was worth the clear sky above him.

Their hands fit together perfectly and fingers laced, letting her brace herself as she sank down on him. Her shoulders shook with effort and she put down more of her weight until she let out a long, soft moan. Wet heat squeezed around him and Kano forced himself not to drift away, holding her hands tighter. He couldn’t look away. She kept her eyes on him and he looked into them, his hands slowly pinned above his head and, soon, his mouth occupied again by her.

Nothing else mattered. The outside world didn’t exist. There was only this isolated, quiet place filled with the sound of slick skin against skin, gasps from dry throats and still they struggled to feel more, taste more, as though this moment could only happen now.

 _You’re beautiful_ _._ The words didn’t leave his lips, mouthed instead against her breast.

 _You’re the one I need._ She sucks at his collarbone and leaves her mark there. The fingernails he dragged down her back left his own. He wanted her close. He wanted to watch as her body moved, back arching with every sway and finally she tipped back her head so her hair fell back, nothing hidden from him now.

But she wasn’t very good at hiding anyway, was she? Somehow, though, she had hidden this. He wanted to find more. Next time, every time, his fingers dug into her hips and he swore he wouldn’t let her hide something so beautiful ever again.

When her eyes met his again, leaning over him until their hearts beat against one another, she made the same promise. It terrified him. He hoped she kept it. If she could find him, too—

His hands held her tight as he shook and for a moment nothing was masked, more naked than he had ever been, and she drank in the sight before stealing away even that thought with a kiss. Roughly holding his hands, she rode out the last of her strength before crashing down on top of him, a slight tremble in her frame.

They breathed, ragged and raw. They said nothing. There was no need to when the meaning was given by how her shaking legs intertwined with his, how his head fell against hers. For this moment, it felt like the dark depths of something, ill-defined and rough, had been illuminated between them.

Somewhere, the faint sound of a door opening and closing sounded. Kido turned her head, nestling it against his neck. Her skin, still sweaty, stuck.

 _Don’t let me disappear_ _,_ she had begged of him. But if they remained quiet they could fade away together, become lost ghosts and wander far, far off to the warm horizon before them. It wouldn’t be a terrible fate.

And so they stayed, Kano watching her dark patches of skin rise and fall like foam on the waves as they drifted away into that golden afternoon.


End file.
